Akimoto Sakamoto
| image = | race = | birthday = June 18th | gender = Male | height = 5'11 | weight = 141 lbs | blood type = | affiliation = Sakamoto Clan, Rukongai | occupation = Raven House Member | previous occupation = | team = Raven House | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Lawless Rukongai Districts | relatives = Akimoto Sakamoto (sister) | education = | shikai = | bankai = }} Akimoto Sakamoto (坂本秋本, Sakamoto Akimoto) is a member of the Sakamoto Clan's Raven House and the brother of Asuka Sakamoto. Personality In contrast to Asuka, Akimoto behaves in a rough and jagged-edge manner. Although calm and composed, he will often act informal towards most of the people he interacts with - something that is normally considered rude to the elders of the clan. He justifies this behavior by insisting that people that need others to address them by their titles also need to convince themselves of the righteousness of their position. This can often lead to him butting heads with them, though such conflicts are quickly resolved. Although he can be seen as confrontational to some, he is mostly considered to be sociable while still maintaining a somewhat formal aura around himself. This is presented to the extent of other Raven House members holding varying degrees of respect for him and his abilities. Akimoto is also one of Raven House's more fanatical members. He holds daily sermons and sessions about the ways of anarchy and encouragement of people governing themselves. This strong devotion to anarchy also encourages a hatred of the Gotei 13 due to their oppressive control and sometimes arbitrary policies such as the ability to kill civilians in order to maintain balance between the worlds. Such is increased to the extent where he is willing to promote armed rebellion - something kept constantly in check by the elders. Despite this, he encourages clan members to execute Shinigami whenever they enter territory occupied by the clan itself. When he engages in the acts himself, he expresses nothing more than bloodlust and sadism. This is also true to other opponents that he faces outside of the Gotei 13's forces. However, in these cases, he is more willing to show respect if they show good, honorable qualities while fighting against him. History In Progress... Synopsis In Progress... Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: As one of the strongest members of Raven House, Akimoto possesses a great amount of spiritual power. When he exerts it, it gives off the color of black. The pressure can psychologically opponents with lower levels of energy, and the effects vary depending on the exact energy of the victim. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Akimoto, as expected from dojo leaders from the Sakamoto Clan, has very high proficiency in swordsmanship. Though he is able to use swords, he prefers to wield claw-shaped blades in their stead. Nevertheless, he is a formidable and dangerous opponent to deal with, capable of killing multiple enemies as well as engaging other masters of the sword. In Progress... Trivia Quotes References